creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Native Faith (Übersetzung)
Ihr kennt vielleicht schon einige Creepypastas über Videospiele. Die meisten folgen einem ziemlich langweiligem Muster. Der Hauptcharakter kauft ein merkwürdiges Spiel, welches sich als verflucht herausstellt und seine Neugierde zwingt ihn dazu, es zu spielen. Diese Geschichte hat mit solchem Unfug nichts zu tun. Im Fokus dieser Geschichte steht die Musik eines Spiels. Nun, vielleicht hast du schon von einer Videospielreihe namens Touhou gehört. Falls nicht, geht das klar, denn die Geschichte wird auch so für dich Sinn ergeben. Falls du Touhou kennst, kennst du vermutlich auch den Charakter Suwako. Suwako ist eine Göttin des Moriya Schreins, die eher faul ist und häufig ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt. Ich selbst bin ein großer Fan von Videospielen. An meiner Schule bin ich als "dieser Gamer Typ" bekannt, der andauernd über die neuesten Konsolen oder seine Lieblingscharaktere redet. Mein Samsung Galaxy Ace ist voll mit Videospielmusik. Rawrest Forest, Smiles and Tears, aber mein absoluter Favorit ist Native Faith. Native Faith ist, für die die es nicht wissen, das Hauptthema von Suwako Moriya aus dem Spiel Touhou-Mountain of Faith. Ich fand den Titel Native Faith schon immer komisch, weil es nichts über Suwakos Charakter aussagt. Wriggles Thema, Mooned Insect. Cirnos Thema Beloved Tomboyish Girl. Ayas Thema Wind God Girl. Jedes Thema beschreibt den entsprechenden Charakter. Aber Native Faith sagt nichts über Suwako, die faule Göttin aus. Aber gut, ich schweife ab. Es war vor etwa 2 Monaten, als komische Dinge geschahen. Ich machte mich für die Schule fertig, steckte meine Kopfhörer ein und hörte Native Faith während ich zum Bus lief. Als ich in den Bus stieg, war es als stieße ich mit jemandem zusammen und fiel durch den Stoß auf den Boden. Ich stand auf und wollte mich entschuldigen, aber es war niemand zu sehen. Ich dachte wohl, dass die Person schon im Bus war. ``Beeil dich mal da drüben´´ rief der Busfahrer und ich stieg schnell in den Bus. Ich setzte mich auf einen freien Platz und hörte weiter meine Musik.(Meine Kopfhörer waren rausgegangen als ich gefallen war.) Die Person neben mir saß still da, also ignorierte ich ihn, und die Fahrt verging, ohne dass wir ein Wort wechselten. Als die Haltestelle in Sicht kam, erhob ich mich von meinem Platz und sah zu meinem Sitznachbarn, weil ich nicht verstand, warum er nicht aufstand. Aber zum zweiten Mal war niemand zu sehen. Fing ich etwa an, Dinge zu sehen und zu fühlen? Ich schüttelte verwirrt meinen Kopf und stieg aus dem Bus. Ich nahm meine Kopfhörer ab, weil solche Dinger in Schulen verboten sind und setzte meinen Tag fort. Danach passierte nicht Komisches mehr. Ich fing an zu glauben, dass der Song mich dazu brachte, mir Personen neben mir einzubuílden, aber ich dachte mir nicht viel weiter darüber nach. Die Schule endete, und ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ein weiteres Mal stöpselte ich meine Kopfhörer ein und begann Native Faith zu hören. Ich entschied mich, nicht den Bus zu nehmen, und lief nach Hause. Auf meinem Weg von der Schule ging ich immer hinter einer großen Mauer entlang. Für gewöhnlich interessiere ich mich kaum für diesen Ort, denn ich war dort schon so oft lang gelaufen. Aber jetzt bemerkte ich es sofort. Als ich in meiner Musik schwelgte, hörte ich von, einer Wand ein Klopfen, als würde jemand mit der Faust dagegen schlagen. Ich drehte mich um, doch ein weiteres Mal war niemand zu sehen. Ich drehte mich um, und das Klopfen fing wieder an. Diesmal war es ein sanftes Klopfen, als würde eine alte Frau an einer Tür Klopfen. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich durch das Geräusch unwohl. Ich drehte mich um. An diesem Punkt nahm ich an, dass es ein Kind war, welches mir einen Streich spielte, aber tief in mir wußte ich dass es etwas anderes war. Ich ging einen Schritt... BANG! Das lauteste Klopfen welches ich je hören dürfte. Es zerüttelte meine Ohren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und ich mußte mich erst einmal beruhigen. Anscheinend hatten die Leute um mich herum nichts gehört, aber wie konnte das sein? Ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte, also rannte ich einfach los. Und dann war diese Präsenz wieder da. Die Präsenz von jemandem, die Präsenz von etwas. Ich war sicher, dass mich niemand verfolgte, dennoch wußte ich, dass es irgendjemand tat. Während ich weiterrante spielte immer noch Native Faith, aber es klang anders. Fast so, als wäre die Musik verzerrt. Ja, genau das war es. Der Song wurde zu einem unerdlichem Ton verzerrt. Ein Ton wie man ihn aus der Hölle hören würde. Ich konnte es nicht aushalten. Ich konnte es nicht länger hören. Ich riss meine Kopfhörer aus. Die Präsenz die ich gefühlt hatte, verschwand, und ich stand dort mit trommelndem Herzen für gefühlte Minuten. Noch am selben Tag rief ich jemanden, der sich mein Handy ansehen sollte, denn ich war absolut sicher, dass das Lied für die Ereignisse verantwortlich war. Ich sagte ihm, dass die Musik verzerrt war, erwähnte aber nicht die Präsenz. Er spielte die Audio ab und es schien alles in Ordnung. Keine Verzerrung, keine Präsenz. Er gab es mir zurück und sagte ``ich solle nicht seine Zeit verschwenden´´. Es war schon einen Monat her, seit ich aufgehört hatte Native Faith zu hören, und mein Desinteresse für Touhou insgesamt nahm ab. Ich dachte schon manchmal daran, aber nicht mehr so oft wie früher. Irgendwann setzte ich mich an meinen Computer und wollte irgendetwas spielen. Mein Kopf sagte sofort Touhou, also sah ich mich nach Downloads für die Spiele um. Ich fand Ten Desires, Perfect Cherry Blossom und Embodiment of Scarlet Devil und spielte sie 24/7. Ich entschied, mir auch Mountain of Faith zu holen. Ich war damit nicht so vertraut wie mit den anderen Spielen, und ich dachte, das könnte lustig werden. Ich wählte Reimu Hakurei und begann zu spielen. Das Spiel spielte sich normal, wie ich es erwartet hatte, denn es war lange her, dass mirirgendetwas merkwürdiges passiert war. Reimu wurde von einem komischen Wesen besucht und machte sich deswegen auf den Weg zum Gipfel des Youkai Mountain. Stage 1 begann, aber nicht mit der normalen Musik. Stattdessen spielte Native Faith, und als ich das bemerkte, hörte ich sofort auf zu spielen. Ich wollte gerade zur Tür raus, als ich bemerkte dass Reimu sich immer noch bewegte. Shizua betrat den Bildschirm, doch alles was sie sagte war ``IHR SCHREIN´´. Nun, das war definitv seltsam. Ihr Schrein? Redete sie über den Moriya Schrein? Wenn ja, wessen Schrein war es denn? Kanako´s oder Suwako´s? Reimu spielte das ganze Spiel ohne irgendwelche Kontrolle. Jeder Boss kam auf den Bildschirm und gab nur ein ``IHR SCHREIN´´ von sich. Reimu brachte keinen ihrer üblichen Sprüche. Stattdessen sagte sie gar nichts. Ich kam irgendwann zu Stage 6, der letzten Stage des Spiels, und Kanako erschien. Aber Kanako ansonsten stolze Ausstrahlung spiegelte sich nicht in ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah versteinert aus, was merkwürdig ist, wenn man bedenkt dass sie einer der stärkeren Charaktere aus Touhou ist. ``IHR SCHREIN´´ war alles was sie sagte, und sie begann zu feuern. Reimu bewegte sich nicht. Sie stand still, fast als würde sie auf den Tod warten. Kanako feuerte wie normal und bald darauf...starb Reimu. Mir wurde nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben weiterzumachen und statdessen, überraschenderweise, ging es gleich mit der Extra Stage weiter. Kanako erschien nicht wieder und die Hintergrundmusik war schon wieder, Native Faith. Wieder die verzerrte Version, wieder die Version die ich auf meinem Handy gehört hatte. ``MEIN SCHREIN´´ Damit machte ich meinen Computer aus. Ich fuhr ihn hoch und überprüfte den Ordner in dem das Spiel war. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Keine ``unheimliche Botschaft die von dem Dämon zurückgelassen wurde´´ wie ihr sie vielleicht erwartet hättet. Ich glaube immer noch dass ich das ganze geträumt habe. Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Kreaturen